Egypt
Egypt, officially known as the Arab Republic of Egypt, is a country in North Africa. Egypt is one of the most populated countries in Africa, most of its 80 million citizens living near the Nile River. Egypt is mainly famous for its ancient history, leading famous archeologists such as Johnny Thunder, Indiana Jones, Archibald Hale, and Howard Carter to search its deserts for famous artifacts. History Pre-Alien Conquest Egypt was unified into one nation around 3150 BC by King Menes. A number of dynasties would then rule in Egypt for the next three millennia. The Egyptians became known for their construction of massive temples called pyramids to honor their dead pharoahs. One famous leader was Pharoah Hotep III and his Re-gou ruby. Another famous ruler was the cruel Amset-Ra, who stole from his citizens and hoarded them in his trap-filled Scorpion Palace. And instead of regular human soldiers, Amset-Ra controlled Egypt with legions of mummy warriors and stone guardians. He had his socerers craft six treasures that could help Amset-Ra rule the world. However, the treasures were stolen by rebels and the Scorpion Pyramid and Amset-Ra were buried in a sandstorm. Ancient Egypt eventually was taken over by Persians, Greeks, and Romans. In 1798, Napoleon Boneparte led a French invasion in Egypt, but the French were pushed back by British troops, who later took over Egypt and set up the puppet dyansty beginning with Albanian commander Muhammad Ali. Finally in 1922, Egypt gained independence from the United Kingdom. However, Egypt soon became under control of President Hosni Mubarak following the assassination of Anwar Sadat. Mubarak ran a corrupt term for thirty years until he was forced to resign by popular protests in Cairo and Alexandria in 2011. The Egyptain military took over the government and elections were being planned to be held. Villain Coup In May 2010, Adventurer Villains Slyboots and Sam Sinister began working Archeology Due to the abundance of artifacts from Ancient Egypt still around, Egypt is often the subject of famous archeology discoveries. Pharoah's Quest In 1924, Professor Archibald Hale launched an expedition in Egypt to discover the tomb of Amset-Ra. Not being used to working in the field, Hale hired Jake Raines, Helena Skvalling, and Mac Cloud to assist in the search. Hale soon discovered a stone tablet, detailing the legend of Amset-Ra and claimed that Amset-Ra would rise again at the end of the month, August 1924, to take over the world. Indiana Jones' Adventures Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones, Junior found himself frequently looking for artifacts in Egypt. In 1934, Jones used the Staff of Aaron to discover the Omega Book, a legendary book that listed every person who lived and their fate, underneath the Pyramids. The temple only could be accessed by going through the paws of the Great Sphinx. However, Jones' most famous discover was of the Ark of the Covenant in 1936. Racing against rival archeologist Rene Belloq and the Nazis, Jones found the lost Well of the Souls and discovered the Ark only for it to be taken by the Nazis. However, before it could transported to Germany, Jones hijacked the transport truck and reclaimed the Ark. Search for the Re-gou Ruby In 1998, Baron Sam Sinister von Barron and his dimwitted henchman Slyboots launched an expedition in Egypt to find artifacts for Sinister's private collection, including finding the legendary Re-gou Ruby of Hotep III. At the same time, Doctor Charles Kilroy took Johnny Thunder to Egypt, where they met reporter Pippin Reed and pilot Harry Cane. Thunder began his Egyptian expedition by traveling to a sphinx, where he found a map. As he was leaving the sphinx, Sinister knocked a obelisk over, trapping Thunder in the sphinx and allowing Sinister to steal the map and escape in his Bi-Wing Baron. The Adventurers soon arrived and freed Thunder and began following Sinister. The Adventurers boarded Cane's hot air balloon and chased the Bi-Wing Baron, but was shot down by Sinister. While Cane repaired his hot air balloon, Thunder, Kilroy, and Reed discovered one of the four maps of Pharaoh Hotep III. Meanwhile, Sinister met up with Slyboots at the Temple of Anubis to have the Adventuers set off potential booby traps that threaten them. Thunder, Kilroy, and Reed enterered the temple and set off several booby traps, but survived and found the Re-gou Ruby. As they were studying it, Sinister and Slyboots arrived and swiped the ruby. As they were trying to escape, Pharoah Hotep III rose out of his sarcophagus and forced Sinister to drop the ruby. Slyboots fled, activating another booby trap that activated a rolling boulder that chased him out of the temple. The Adventurers managed to escape the temple with the Re-gou Ruby and trapped Sinister in the temple with Hotep III Later in 1999, Thunder returned to the temple to collect a ruby for a Christmas gift. When retrieving the ruby, Sinister was finally allowed to escape and fled the temple.